Heart in a Cage
by Clair Carlyle
Summary: Chuck is full of regret, Dan is falling in love, and Blair Waldorf...is marrying another man.  A story of secret rendezvous, conspiracy, and a whole lot of heartache.  How far would you go to pursue the love of your life?  Dan/Blair/Chuck.
1. Musings in Monaco

**Heart in a Cage**

**by: Clair Carlyle**

* * *

><p>Synopsis: Chuck is full of regret, Dan is falling in love, and Blair Waldorf...is marrying another man. A story of secret rendezvous, conspiracy, and a whole lot of heartache. How far would you go to pursue the love of your life?<p>

_Chapter One: Musings in Monaco_

* * *

><p>Blair Waldorf, age 20, was sprawled out on the satin duvet in the largest bedroom of the royal palace of Monaco. It was already 11 in the morning, and she was still sporting her silk Stella McCartney chemise. As the hours passed, light seeped into the room slowly, peeking out from behind the decadent velvet curtains.<p>

"I will _always_ love you"

The words were still ringing in Blair's ears three months later. To this day, she could picture his chiseled face- a face that puts male models in aftershave commercials to shame- staring back at her with radiating warmth. _Had Chuck Bass really let her go? _ As time passed, Blair's mind began to warp the memory of their final farewell that rainy night at Constance. She could have sworn there were hints of tears in Chuck's deep brown eyes as he kissed her forehead one last time. No, the tears were real- organic and streaming down his face. And his kiss lingered for the better part of a minute, she was certain. The way he looked at her, the way he held her in his arms, the way he made love to her- she could remember it all so vividly.

But Blair Waldorf had another man in her life now. He was not as handsome as Chuck, nor was he as charming. But Louis Grimaldi, Prince of Monaco made Blair feel safe. He would never break her heart. Louis would give Blair the gifts of power, influence, and fame, things she desperately yearned for. With such a perfect suitor, Blair continued to wonder why random memories of Chuck kept popping up in her head.

The gilded handle of the bedroom door started to turn. A tall, dashing figure quietly entered the room. "Hello, darling," sang Louis, with a voice like honey. The midmorning light danced off of Blair's skin, and Louis couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. He quickly approached the bed and pulled Blair into a loving kiss. "I just came back from the market. Our kitchen is now stocked with the freshest ingredients." Blair smiled. Louis was just getting to know her, and he already had picked up on her favorite summertime foods.

He continued, "I also have a surprise for you, Blair. I picked up a fantastic bottle of wine that mother recommended. I was thinking that we could split it over dinner tonight." Blair's smile grew wider. She was in heaven. She offered no protests as Louis climbed into bed with her, and began showering her with kisses. She pulled his body into her own and began to wildly fantasize. Suddenly, Blair had transformed into the beautiful and fabulously wealthy Marie Antoinette. She imagined Louis to be a poor, humble serf named Pierre, the man that she was wildly infatuated with. Pierre would have to risk everything- go against his family, just to be with her, and-

Just as Blair was about to moan _oh, Pierre!_ into Louis' ear, she let out a huge gasp. Of course, Louis heard it. "What's wrong, Darling? Was my kiss too rough?" _No_, Blair thought. Louis was always gentle. Sometimes, too gentle. Blair sat up and started fixing her hair. "I just need to go to the bathroom."

When Blair was safely in the next room with the door closed, her mind started racing. What just happened? Blair knew she had an intense imagination, and often lusted after things that most people would find outrageous. She had vowed weeks ago to never to reveal her fondness for roleplay to Louis. He was just so innocent- sex with Louis was always simple and straightforward. Blair felt that it would be extremely awkward to reveal all of her dirty thoughts and fantasies to her pristine Prince.

She remembered how awkward it was when she revealed all of her desires to Chuck Bass for the first time. "Call me Cathy!" she practically screamed, mid orgasm. It was their first summer together as a couple. Once Blair revealed this inner thought, she instantly wished she could take it back, and wondered if Chuck had any idea where Blair was coming from or who _Cathy_ even was.

But Chuck didn't miss a beat. As Blair came down from her high, he looked her dead in the eye and smirked, "Well, well, well, I knew you were a dreamer Blair, but I never thought you would be one for role play." Then, Chuck leaned in and whispered seductively, "this means I get to play Heathcliff." That day, Blair's sex life transformed into something etherial.

frowned at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. There he was again, Chuck Bass, always invading her thoughts these days. Truthfully, Chuck was the only man she would ever have the courage to roleplay with, that was certain. This realization made Blair feel slightly more hollow inside about her prince. She inhaled sharply, flushed the empty toilet to avoid suspicions, and swiftly returned to the welcoming arms of Louis.

* * *

><p>AN: The story may not seem like much of a triangle right now, but there is some major DanBlair action to come in the next chapter.

_Chapter Two: Good Gone Girl_

_What would Louis think if he entered the room right now? thought Blair. Her conscience was silenced by Dan, who reached over and placed his hand gingerly on her lap. Blair looked back at him, with wide, wonderstruck eyes, but Dan just smiled. Somehow, in that split second, Blair's brain managed to melt into goo._


	2. Good Gone Girl

_Chapter Two: Good Gone Girl_

* * *

><p><em>One week later...<em>

Blair was abruptly woke up from her afternoon nap by her cell phone. Of course, she knew exactly who was calling.

_Hello, Dan. Have you landed?_

Blair had tired to convince Louis all summer that it was a good idea for Dan to pay her a visit. When Louis finally caved in, she was unbelievably excited. Blair told herself that she was only excited because Dan had never been to Europe before. Every writer should take at least one trip to Europe, no matter their economic situation, she resolved. It was therefore her duty to treat him to a trip to Paris. Truthfully, Blair was lonely in the palace, and she had hardly heard from her friend all summer. It was hard to keep their biweekly Netflix dates when there was a six hour time difference in the way. She would never admit it out loud, but she really missed Humphrey. Louis was too straightforward a man to keep Blair entertained.

So when Dan finally called in late june, Blair practically jumped out of her chair.

"Humphrey, where have you been all summer?"

"Well hello to you too, Blair. How's the fiancee?" Dan added, with a hint of sarcasm. Dan could not wrap his head around the idea of two people who were still getting to know each other being engaged.

"Oh, he is wonderful, really." Blair said, in a lovesick voice, trying to mask her boredom. "What have you been up to?" she probed, taking the conversation off of her.

"Not much. Just hanging around the city, trying to find the inspiration to write some poetry. Thought I would give it a try."

Blair was surprised. Dan had never attempted poetry, to her knowledge. "Wow, Dan, I would have never pegged you for a tortured soul." she joked.

"What can I say? I've recently come to terms with my dark side."

To say that was an understatement. Over the past year, Dan's heart had been taken for a joyride. For the better part of three years, Dan's heart had belonged Serena, while she chose to parade around the city playing the field. Dan had been sure he was in love with Serena...but in a strange twist of fate, over one lonely christmas break, he discovered that Blair was actually the more appealing of the two. Ironically, while his heart slowly made this aberrant decision, Serena finally became single again, while Blair managed to get engaged in the blink of an eye. Happiness was never in the cards for Dan Humphrey.

Blair continued, "Dan, are you listening? I said, are you still up for that trip to Paris?"

Dan couldn't have been more elated in that moment. Of course, he wanted to see Paris. And even though the girl he liked was engaged to another man, he would never pass up the opportunity to spend some quality time with her, even if it was only as friends. He was shocked that Blair was still up for it. A dark and twisted thought began to take hold of Dan. Paris was the city of _love_. The prospect of seeing the city with Blair Waldorf, and maybe, just maybe winning her over, made him grin stupidly from ear to ear.

"When's my flight? You're still paying for it, by the way."

And that is how Dan Humphrey landed in France one month later. Blair had sent a car to the airport to pick him up. Dan was decently jetlagged, but he was eager to see Blair. He restlessly looked out the window of the town car that was headed straight for the Palace.

The buildings that lined the streets were quaint yet beautiful. Dan already had enough material to fill an entire moleskin notebook.

Their plan was to spend the night and the following day at the Palace in Monaco, and then to spend the remainder of the week in Paris, exploring. The part of Dan's brain that was definitively male wondered what the sleeping arrangement would be in the Parisian hotel.

The car finally arrived at their destination. The Palace of Monaco was larger than Dan had anticipated. Judging the exterior, it looked like it had over one hundred rooms inside. It was nothing like the Waldorf penthouse on the upper east side. Dan wondered if Blair felt lonely, living in such a big place for so long.

That's when Blair burst out of the entrance to greet him. She was wearing a grey Dior sundress paired with a straw sun hat. "Dan!" she cried, with a small smile on her lips. Louis trailed three steps behind. Dan could tell right away that Blair _had_ been bored all summer. He pulled her into a quick, platonic hug. He did not want Louis to get any ideas.

"Hey Blair. Good to see you. This place is fabulous."

"Come." Blair gestured towards the entrance, her voice chipper. "I'd love to give you a full tour."

That night, Louis, Blair and Dan enjoyed dinner together. The spread of food to choose from was spectacular. There were pork chops and steak, three different kinds of salad, and an entire book of fine wine to choose from.

"So Dan," Louis started, "You and Blair are very close, no? She was very determined to show you Paris this summer."

Dan couldn't help but laugh at his remark. "Yes, I suppose you could say that." He turned to Blair and smiled jokingly, "Or are we still not friends?"

"Dan. Please. You know that you've earned a coveted spot in the inner circle of Blair Waldorf. But if you keep reminding me that I let someone from the outer borrows in to this exclusive club, I may rethink my decision." Blair fired back, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Louis, darling, please pass the gravy." she added, as the saccharine sweetness returned to her voice.

It was like Blair was a totally different person around Louis. So subdued... Dan couldn't help but wonder how hard Blair was trying to stay on her best behavior around the prince. Louis was quite charming, though, and it made Dan sick to his stomach. He doted on Blair to a point that was bordering on superfluous. Didn't Louis know what a royal pain Blair could be at times? If he did, he gave no indication.

Dan's thoughts continued well into the night, where he sat on his bed in one of the ornate guest rooms of the palace. Blair and Louis had left him after dessert was through. He wondered what they were up to in the master bedroom. Dan was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with his jealousy towards Blair's engagement. Did his feelings for her really run that deep? They hadn't as much as shared a real kiss. Dan fell asleep that night wondering what it would be like to kiss Blair one more time.

* * *

><p>The following morning, over another decadent meal, Louis announced that he had some business to attend to in town. "I will be back tonight, my love. Before your trip to Paris. I hope Dan will keep you company."<p>

"Yes, darling." Blair replied, with a sad smile. Dan could have sworn it was fake.

_Could she really be marrying this french loser?_

When Louis finally left the palace, Blair and Dan were completely alone. Dan had been on his best behavior up until that moment. He even managed to hold his tongue at breakfast when Blair tried to verbally spar with him. He didn't want Louis getting wind of his feelings. But now that the prince was gone, Dan wasn't sure of how to act around Blair. Should he continue the charade of niceties? Pretend that he hadn't felt anything in their kiss in the spring? Or would he hint at his feelings in a subtle way? Dan didn't think a little flirtation with Blair would do much to hurt her engagement.

He tested the waters, "Well, you did pretty well for yourself, Waldorf."

Blair, of course, took the bait instantly. "You know my weakness for royalty." She batted her eyes. Dan felt his heart sink. This must have been her first stimulating conversation in weeks.

"Surely there must be something fun to do around here."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Let's watch a movie. That's the only perk of this place, they have a theatre."

Dan was shocked. Had Blair actually admitted that she was tired of her new royal life?

As they walked down to the palace theatre, Blair bounced in anticipation. _Finally! Someone to have a real conversation with._

Dan noticed the spring in her step, and smiled to himself. She must have been very bored, indeed. He was glad he decided to make the trip overseas.

Dan and Blair hardly paid attention to the movie. They talked through the entire showing. Dan wanted to hear all about Monaco. What was the food like? What museums had she been to? What was it like being treated like royalty? Blair, in turn, wanted to hear all about the city- what new exhibits were featured in the museums? Was there any new gossip?

The conversation went on and on until Blair asked Dan if he knew what was happening with Serena, Nate, and Chuck. Of course, Blair had kept a close correspondence with Serena throughout the summer, but she needed to use Serena as a cover to find out what was going on with the boys. Blair knew Chuck had been avoiding her, and she was desperate for any news of the love of her life. She had tried to email both of her ex-boyfriends several times throughout the summer, but she never got a response. Blair knew it was selfish to want to hear from Chuck. He had begged her to let him move on with his life back in the spring. But it was so hard to let go...

Needless to say, Dan knew nothing on the whereabouts of Chuck and Nate. Blair couldn't hide her disappointment. She started to pout, and let her true feelings show, but Dan put an end to her pity party with an unanticipated question.

"So, did you miss me?"

This question threw Blair off. She didn't like the way that Dan was looking straight into her eyes. She felt like he was about to penetrate her soul. Dan was attractive. Blair hadn't failed to notice that he had buzzed his hair short, which brought out the defined features in his face. The tone in his arms hinted that Dan had also been working out recently. And the way he looked at her sympathetically with those big brown eyes...Blair started to get lost in her thoughts.

For starters, she always found Dan attractive, with looks that were definitely worthy of dating her best friend. (It was his breeding that she found to be questionable.) Ever since she and Dan shared that kiss last spring, things had changed between them. Blair secretly knew she had developed a tiny crush on the Brooklynite. She would never own up to it though, because the feeling was so slight. Their kiss was sweet, but it lacked the raw passion Blair experienced every time she kissed Chuck. Blair knew something more than friendship was growing between her and Dan though, and she hated to admit it.

She finally came to her senses when she realized that she had been staring at Dan for _far_ too long. Dan, of course had read her thoughts like a book, she could tell by the way he was smirking.

_What would Louis think if he entered the room right now?_ thought Blair. Her conscience was silenced by Dan, who reached over and placed his hand gingerly on her lap. Blair looked back at him, with wide, wonderstruck eyes, but Dan just smiled. Somehow, in that split second, Blair's brain managed to melt into goo. She couldn't stop her next thought, no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

_What if I kissed him again? Will I finally be able to silence these feelings?_

Great. Now she was staring at his lips. And Dan knew it too, because Blair could feel him looking at hers. She started to turn pink. Dan was holding her hand. No, now he was busy lacing his fingers in hers. He started to lean in.

_Is this really happening? Oh, god, he's going to-_

And in one swift motion, Dan planted a kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know if you liked how I have written Dair.<p>

**Next time:** _Dan heard Blair's voice from the next room as she answered her cell phone. Hello? Chuck?_!


End file.
